L'Elfe et le Maiar sous les étoiles
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: La nuit est tombée sur Imladris, et, accoudés côte à côte au balcon, un Elfe et un Maiar contemplent les étoiles. "Elles ont le don de nous faire rêver, n'est-ce pas?" Ils sont deux vieux guerriers, partageant un point commun que seul le futur révélera... [Un bonbon ou un sort 2019 - Collectif NONAME]


_(Re)bonjour ! __Oui, je suis vraiment productive... dès que j'ai un week-end de libre devant moi, je m'éclate !_

_Voilà donc le dernier des trois sorts de l'évènement _[Un bonbon ou un sort] _du Collectif NoName. Lancé par **Elenna Laurefindele**, il impliquait Gandalf, Glorfindel et des Balrogs. (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce sujet la passionne...) Oh, et aussi un minimum de 1000 mots._

_Vous pouvez voir en cet OS un espèce de hors-série de La venue des Istari, faisant plus ou moins suite à la discussion de Gandalf et Glorfindel au chapitre 4. En parlant de ça, s'il y a des lecteurs de cette fic dans la salle, sachez qu'elle risque de rester en pause un trèèès long moment, voire de passer en mode "abandonnée". Voilà voilà, info donnée._

_ooo_

_Warning : cette fic est classée "Lord of the Ring" mais il est conseillé de connaître le Silmarillion pour comprendre certaines références. _

_ooo_

_Et sur-ce, bonne lecture ! _

**0o0o0o0**

**– L'Elfe et le Maiar sous les étoiles –**

**0o0o0o0**

La nuit était tombée sur Imladris, douce et parsemée d'étoiles brillantes que l'homme au balcon contemplait rêveusement. Accoudé à la rambarde, la tête levée vers les cieux veloutés, il laissait son regard errer sur les constellations fragiles dont il devinait le contour. Il connaissait chacune d'elles, par cœur. Il les avait admirées durant des millénaires. C'était bien loin d'ici, il y a bien longtemps ; mais où qu'il soit, les étoiles étaient partout les mêmes. Elles étaient ses guides et ses compagnes quand il ne savait plus à qui se fier. Elles le regardaient du haut de leur royaume, silencieuses mais fidèles, échos de lointains souvenirs qui teintaient son âme de mélancolie.

-Encore perdu dans les méandres de vos pensées sombres, mon cher Mithrandir ?

Sans se retourner, ce-dernier adressa un demi-sourire aux étoiles :

-Ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de vous annoncer avant de pénétrer dans les appartements d'autrui comme s'il s'agissait des vôtres ?

Il sentit son visiteur s'approcher et s'accouder près de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il percevait l'éclat d'or de sa longue chevelure, chatoyante sous la lune pâle.

-Sans parler des heures où vous vous présentez, sire Glorfindel, ajouta Mithrandir avec un bref rire.

-Je savais que vous ne dormiez pas.

-Alors c'est peut-être que j'avais envie de rester seul et penser avec moi-même.

Il avait parlé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. A ses côtés, Glorfindel se raidit.

-Je comprend que je vous importune. Pardonnez-moi.

Il était prêt à s'en aller. Mithrandir tourna vivement la tête, posant une main sur le bras de l'elfe pour le retenir :

-Non, je vous en prie.

Glorfindel baissa les yeux sur la main légèrement pressée sur son bras. Parcheminée, sillonnée de veines saillantes, à son annulaire brillait un anneau d'or serti d'un rubis lumineux. Souriant légèrement, il y déposa la sienne, à la paume douce et aux longs doigts blancs.

-Je suis assez troublé, ce soir, mon ami, ajouta le Maiar. Et si l'un de nous deux doit se faire pardonner, c'est bien moi.

La voix de Mithrandir était grave, un peu rocailleuse ; son visage, sec et ridé, mangé par une barbe hésitante entre le noir et le gris. Il était en tout point semblable à ces vieux humains déjà éculés par les années comptées de leur vie trop courte. Seuls ses yeux clairs, parcourus d'éclats d'argent, étaient le miroir de ce qu'il était réellement. Un être de lumière, immortel tout comme lui, bien que courbé par les épreuves sous son apparence mortelle.

-Je comprend, et je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, assura Glorfindel d'une voix douce.

Un sourire frémit sous la moustache grisonnante de Mithrandir.

Glorfindel s'assis sur la rambarde du balcon, adossé à la colonne, l'une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide, au-dessus des fontaines fleuries du calme jardin d'Imladris. Le visage levé vers les étoiles, sa silhouette se découpait dans la nuit, comme auréolée d'une lumière blanche diffuse. Un sourire pensif errait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était plongé dans de lointains souvenirs.

-Les étoiles ont le don de nous faire rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Mithrandir, le menton appuyé entre ses paumes.

-Cela me fait penser aux nuits de Gondolin, reprit doucement Glorfindel, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. Ecthelion et moi avions coutume de nous rejoindre sur la haute tour de garde, celle d'où on voyait le mieux la cité et les cieux. Elle était si haute qu'on aurait pu apercevoir Valinor par-delà la mer. Ah, Mithrandir ! Soupira-t-il en levant vers le Maiar un regard empli de peine, si vous aviez seulement vu Gondolin…

-J'ai vu Tirion, et l'on dit que Gondolin était son exacte jumelle, répondit celui-ci avec une certaine gêne.

-C'est vrai.

De nouveau, Glorfindel s'abîma dans la contemplation du ciel.

-Vous savez, il est étrange pour moi de penser que je suis le seul elfe d'Arda à avoir jamais été ressuscité en Terre du Milieu.

Mithrandir choisit sagement de ne rien répondre. Il savait que c'était là pour son ami un sujet sensible et encore douloureux. Ce statut spécial lui pesait, tout comme lui pesaient les regards emplis de curiosité, d'admiration ou de crainte qu'il recevait dès que son nom était prononcé.

-Glorfindel à la Fleur d'Or, le Tueur de Balrog, murmure-on sur mon passage, reprit amèrement l'elfe, les yeux mi-clos et les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Alors que j'ai tant envie de hurler que je n'ai même pas réussi à tuer ce Balrog… Je n'ai fait que mourir en le précipitant avec moi dans le ravin.

Encore une fois, Mithrandir garda le silence, comprenant que son ami soit hanté de pensées sombres, par cette nuit étoilée. Ses propres pensées n'étaient guère plus réjouissantes. Il revenait d'un voyage à Eryn Lasgalen, où le roi Thranduil s'inquiétait des ombres grandissantes sous les arbres de son royaume. Il avait contacté Aiwendil, qui n'était guère optimiste à ce sujet ; il était certain que la forêt de Vertbois était corrompue par les ténèbres venues du nord. Mais tant qu'on en ignorait la source, on ne pourrait rien faire.

-Vous savez, parfois je me demande ce qui m'as pris, poursuivait Glorfindel d'une voix faible, comme une litanie qu'il n'osait prononcer trop haut. Défier ce Balrog sur une passe de montagne, au-dessus du vide… C'est si stupide, il n'y a vraiment que moi pour commettre une telle bourde !

-Mais non, mais non, marmonna machinalement Mithrandir, tandis qu'il maudissait pour la énième fois Curunir d'avoir pris le large au sud des Montagnes de Brume, retranché à sa tour d'Orthanc qu'il ne quittait plus guère, d'après Galadriel.

D'ailleurs, il avait promis à la Dame de Lorien de lui rendre visite sous peu. Il nota cela dans un coin de son esprit.

-Ne soyez pas idiot, mon ami, je vois bien que vous dites cela seulement pour me consoler, gémit Glorfindel. Regardez, Fëanor et Fingon ont au moins eu l'intelligence de se trouver sur un champ de bataille plat pour affronter Gothmog...

-Et ils en sont morts tous les deux.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais vous êtes revenus, et eux non.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Lâcha l'elfe, les lèvres pincées. Qu'il faut mourir d'une manière particulièrement stupide pour être ressuscité ?

Mithrandir comprit que son inattention aux propos de son ami lui avait fait commettre un impair. Il tenta de se rattraper comme il le put :

-Ecthelion… commença-t-il.

-Ecthelion a pu vaincre le Balrog, lui, le coupa Glorfindel avec férocité. Il a fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire.

-Remarquez qu'il en est mort aussi. Il semble que personne ne survive au combat avec ces créatures, ajouta Mithrandir à mi-voix.

-Est-ce de la condescendance que j'entend dans votre voix, Mithrandir ?

Glorfindel semblait réellement en colère. Il bondit au sol avec la souplesse d'un chat, sa chevelure volant autour de son visage comme un soleil d'or dans la nuit.

-Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de se corriger Mithrandir, de plus en plus confus. Ne vous emportez pas, mon ami…

-Nous verront bien si vous serez capable de faire mieux que moi, lança-t-il en carrant les épaules, la nuque roide comme un prince froissé dans son orgueil.

-Qui vous dit que je me retrouverais un jour dans la même situation que vous ? Répliqua Mithrandir, qui commençait lui aussi à se sentir irrité.

-Mon petit doigt, ricana Glorfindel en agitant son auriculaire sous le nez aquilin du vieillard qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Et sur ces entrefaites, il disparut, aussi silencieux que les ombres nocturnes qui baignaient la paisible Imladris. Mithrandir serra les dents avant de détourner le regard, cherchant dans les étoiles un réconfort à la colère qui bouillait dans son cœur.

_Nous verrons bien si le petit doigt de cet effronté a raison._

* * *

_Quelques deux mille ans plus tard..._

-… Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez !

Les membres de la Compagnie de l'Anneau se ruèrent pour traverser l'étroit pont de Khazad-Dûm. Seul Gandalf resta, son bâton de pouvoir d'une main et l'épée dans l'autre.

Le Balrog jaillit d'un rideau de feu et d'ombres, rugissant à en faire vibrer les massives colonnes de pierres des mines.

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de la profonde mémoire du Maiar millénaire, s'agitait un désagréable sentiment, comme l'impression d'un vieux souvenir enfoui…

_-VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !_

Gandalf abattit son bâton de pouvoir sur le pont dans un éclair blanc. Le feu de Narya l'entourait d'un halo protecteur contre lequel se brisait en vain le fouet de flammes du démon de Morgoth.

Quand le pont se brisa, emportant le Balrog dans le vide, il le regarda sombrer avec satisfaction. Puis, se détournant du gouffre noir, il ricana intérieurement, songeant déjà à leur retour à Imladris après le succès de la Quête de l'Anneau, et plus particulièrement à la tête d'un certain elfe à la chevelure dorée et au petit doigt doté d'une soit-disant prescience.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale.

Les longues flammes du fouet du Balrog le fauchèrent, l'entraînant à son tour dans le vide. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer un dernier message à ses compagnons dévastés – _Fuyez, pauvres fous !_ – avant de lâcher prise.

Il tomba dans le gouffre de le Moria à la suite du Balrog.

Et, attrapant son épée au vol, il serra les dents, décidé à défier la malédiction qui voulait que quiconque affronte un démon de Morgoth le paye de sa vie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Lol._

_A la base, je voulais partir sur un truc sérieux tout du long, mais avec un thème pareil... _

_J'adore Gandalf et Glorfindel, je sais pas pourquoi, je les imagine très bien amis proches... Vous pouvez le constater dans La venue des Istari. Sûrement à cause de leur point commun, qui est d'être tombé dans le vide et d'avoir ressuscité derrière !_

_ooo_

_Voilà, je risque à nouveau de retourner dans ma grotte pour un temps indéterminé (peut-être qu'un nouveau challenge alléchant parviendra à m'en faire sortir ? Qui sait !). D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics ! Bises à tous !_


End file.
